Sins of the Blood
|price = Print: $20.39 Digital: $10.99 }} Sins of the Blood is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade. The book details Kindred "heresies", some of the ways in which vampires can appall, offend, and sicken even their own. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Even the Damned Have Taboos :The rules of the Kindred are many, varied and Byzantine. No two princes interpret the Traditions alike; one bishop's treason may be another's valor. Still, even in such precarious societies, heresies arise and sometimes flourish. From foul diablerie to inhuman codes of morality, some Kindred shock the sensibilities of their fellows. :Sins of the Blood'' includes:'' :*''Guidelines for diablerie, Golconda and other uniquely Cainite conditions'' :*''New Paths of Enlightenment and mystical Kindred powers'' :*''Includes information on playing such heretics and hunting them'' Chapters Introduction: Something Wicked This Way Comes A discussion of what it means to be a heretic among the Kindred, as well as tips for employing them as Storyteller characters, and a lexicon of heretical terms. Chapter One: Sins of Morality An essay by the sixth generation Brujah, Nehemiah, on Kindred morality, including his thoughts on the Paths of Enlightenment, the nature of Wights (vampires whose Beasts assume control) and his own quest for Golconda. Details of three new Paths of Enlightenment follow his essay: the Path of the Scorched Heart, the Path of Self-Focus and the Path of Harmony. Chapter Two: Sins of Society A discussion of vampires who stray from the norms of vampire society: the Autarkis, Anarchs and defectors who attempt to leave their Sect for another. Also includes background on the social context of diablerie. Chapter Three: Sins of Discretion A treatise on the nature and establishment of cults, written by a mystery author and delivered to a young vampire by Smiling Jack. It reveals "the Destroyer", the author's personification of the hubris that will destroy a vampire if he sets himself above mortals. The author considers it most likely by creating a blood cult and breaking the Masquerade, though after discusses various famous cults the author goes on to provide instructions on starting your own, before finally (perhaps ironically) inviting the reader to join him. Chapter Four: Sins of Power The dark paths to power taken by the Kindred, including new Dark Thaumaturgy paths (introducing a system of prices paid to demons for the knowledge), forbidden blood magic rituals which are not infernal in origin, and some Merits and Flaws relevant to the topics discussed in Sins of the Blood. Appendix: A Conspiracy of Sinners Descriptions of several groups who fit the description of heretics, from the Red Rose Sabbat pack, infernalist organised criminals, to the Thrill Kill Club, a loose confederation of autarkis who live unlife to the bloody fullest – the Masquerade be damned. Background Information Memorable Quotes "These secrets are open renunciations of the culture that surrounds the undead. Welcome to the lonely path." — From the frontispiece "And there is the old riddle of our existence, 'A beast I am lest a beast I become.' The seeker of Golconda responds to this riddle with a resounding 'No.'" — Nehemiah, as he begins the tale of his own quest for redemption Characters * Nehemiah - Brujah seeker of Golconda * Smiling Jack - Brujah legend and troublemaker * Palmer Ward - head of a coterie of Malkavian double agents Terminology Humanity (VTM), Golconda (VTM), Autarkis, Anarchs, Camarilla (VTM), Sabbat, Tradition (VTM), Sect, Diablerie (VTM), Amaranth (VTM), Blood Cult, Infernalism (cWOD), Dark Thaumaturgy, Thaumaturgy (VTM), Ritual (VTM), Koldunic Sorcery, Assamite Sorcery, Detroit (cWOD), Mithras (VTM), Serapis Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2001 releases